Love & Pretence
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: Your typical story of love, loss, and friendship with two very unlikely protagonists. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Ursula's Daughter

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of these main characters except for Alisa, Aure, and Prince Sandon.

**Author's Note:  
**I am writing this story with a friend of mine so updates may be slow. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

It wasn't easy being the daughter of a sea witch, Alisa could tell you. She spent her days watching her mother crush the lives and dreams of all those who came to her. It was business, Ursula had told her. But Alisa wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of it. She had bigger plans for herself and all of them had to do with her fascination with the world above.

"Tell me about the humans!" She begged her mother every night and Ursula would fill her head with stories about the upper world.

"When I was your age," She would say, "I used to go up to the surface every night and look at the moon."

"Why did you stop?" Alisa would ask.

"I found a better use of my time," Ursula would laugh, "Ruining people's life is much more amusing."

"Mother! How could you say that? I mean really." Alisa would complain each time. "I can't believe you would even say that to _me_!"

"You need to learn. You are my daughter after all. I will teach you everything I know."

"But maybe I don't want to learn your magic. Maybe I want to be up on the surface with the people." Alisa would snap back and then Ursula would send her to her room.

Alisa was tired of the same thing every night. Her mother was set on making her a sea witch but Alisa wanted something different for herself. That is why, on her sixteenth birthday, she slipped out after dark and swam to the surface for a glimpse of the upper world her mother had told her so much about.

What she saw amazed her. The sky above her was an endless canopy of dark blue speckled with dozens of shimmering white stars. She marveled at the moon, which she recognized instantly, for it had always been the thing her mother had talked about most.

"Oh, how beautiful everything is!" She spoke aloud and twirled around in the water. She caught sight of something in the distance and began to swim towards it. An iceberg! She climbed aboard and looked it over. She had never seen an iceberg before and she couldn't recall such an item having ever been mentioned in any of her mother's stories.

"Hello, down there!"

When she looked up, she spotted a seagull flying high above her.

"Hello? Who are you?" She called up to the bird.

"The name is Scuttle. And you are?" The bird landed next to her on the iceberg.

"I'm Alisa." She laughed as the bird slipped and his feathers went everywhere. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine." He picked himself up off the ice.

Alisa giggled at his clumsiness, "Oh good." When she looked up again, she spotted a ship in the water, heading in their direction. "What is that?"

Scuttle fluffed his feathers. "That's a ship."

"A ship." She echoed. She squinted to see the approaching vessel better. It wasn't a very interesting ship. It was made of plain brown paneling and white canvas sails. "Whom does it belong to?"

"I don't know." Confessed the bird. "Perhaps a sailor? Usually sailors are on ships."

"Let's go get a closer look."

"No! No! Don't!" The bird held out his wing to stop her from jumping off the iceberg and into the water.

"Well? Why ever not?"

"It's bad!"

"Bad? How can a ship be bad?"

"Not the ship, sweetie. The mermaids!"

"Mermaids? But mermaids aren't bad."

"Not to other mermaids maybe not, but they're a sailor's worse nightmare!"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch!"

It wasn't long before Alisa got a glimpse of what the bird was talking about. She heard singing first and then she saw the mermaids.

"What are they doing?" She asked the bird.

"They're singing to the sailors, trying to lure them into the ocean and sink the ship!"

"But I thought mermaid's were peaceful creatures! Why are they doing such a terrible thing?"

"Don't ask me, sweetie. I'm just a bird!"

Yes, he was just a bird. "Well, we've got to stop them!"

"What are you nuts?"

"No! I'm concerned! We can't let innocent people die!" Alisa leapt from the iceberg and dove into the water. When she surfaced again the bird was flying above her.

"Alright! You save the humans! I'll just watch!"

Alisa shook her head in disgust. She now understood why her mother called the creatures 'birdbrains'. She took off towards the boat. When she neared she saw several sailors crowding upon the deck of the ship. They walked as if held in a trance.

The wind had picked up and Alisa feared a storm was beginning.

"Oh no, not a storm! I have got to stop them! They're going to run into those rocks." She watched helplessly as the ship headed straight towards its doom, splintering against the jagged rocks, throwing its passengers into the water. A few of the lifeboats jerked loose and were tossed out to sea. Many passengers soon found their way aboard one of the free-floating vessels.

"Prince Eric!" A man in a lifeboat yelled out to the vast ocean.

"Prince Eric?" Alisa repeated his name and as she did, she spotted a young man slipping off a piece of drifting wood. She lunged towards him, just as he lost his grip and slipped beneath the waves. Alisa quickly dove in after him, grabbing at his clothes, trying to catch him before he hit bottom.

She soon reached him and pulled him back to the surface, struggling to keep his head above the water. She fought the waves and tried to head towards one of the boats, but they soon drifted far from out of her grasp. She decided to turn towards the shore and get him on dry land.

o0o

It was nearly morning by the time she reached a beach and drug his body out of the water onto the cool blue sand. She collapsed beside him in exhaustion and took a couple large breaths before turning back to her prince.

"Oh, I hope you aren't dead. Hello? Can you hear me?" She shook to young man gently, trying to wake him, but as soon as she released him, he fell back onto the sand. His eyes remained closed.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked down upon him. "Don't die." She whispered and brushed a tendril of dark black hair from out of his eyes. As she did this, she realized just how handsome he really was.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." She declared to the unconscious prince and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. "You must live. You can't die." But the prince remained as silent as a stone.

Soon, the seagull appeared and fluttered down, landing on the sand beside her. "Great job out there, sweetie! I don't think we lost a single one!" He waddled over to the prince and looked him over. "Who is this?"

"I think his name is Prince Eric."

"What's he doing lying out here?"

"I think he's resting."

The seagull eyed the dark-haired boy suspiciously. The sun began to peek over the horizon. "Maybe you should get out of here, sweetie. What happens when the boy wakes up?"

"But I want him to wake up."

"No you don't."

"Why not?"

"Trust me. You just don't?"

"Why don't I? What aren't you telling me?"

Scuttle didn't respond.

"Come on, bird! I have a right to know as anybody!"

"It's Scuttle."

"What?"

"My name's _Scuttle_, sweetie, not _bird_."

"Well, my names _Alisa_, bird, not _sweetie_!"

Scuttle chuckled, or at least Alisa thought he had. She had never heard a bird laugh before.

"Now, will you please answer me? Why shouldn't I wake him?" She pressed for the answer. None of what this bird said made any sense.

"Because Alisa, _he's_ a human and _you're_ a mermaid." Scuttle went on, "Humans kill mermaids or else the mermaids will sink their ships. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Well, I saved him. Doesn't that count for something?" Alisa was sure this handsome boy would be far more understanding then this 'birdbrain' was.

"Not _this_ human. Prince Eric has been known for his hate of the entire merfolk race!"

"I don't believe you!"

Scuttle shrugged, "Alright, if you want to get yourself killed… just leave me out of it." He turned to take off.

Alisa crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, the prince groaned. Both the young mermaid and the bird turned to see the young man's hand lift and go to his scalp.

"Ohhh… My head!" His voice was rough with seawater. He coughed a couple times and then tried to sit up.

"We've got to get outta here." The bird told Alisa, but her attention was on the prince. "Come on, let's go!" He tugged at her arm, but she waved him off.

"Prince Eric?" Her voice was soft and caring as she reached for his hand. The prince's head snapped up and she pulled back.

"W-Who are you? Where are we? H-How did we get here?" His sky blue eyes searched her face, bringing in every detail. Alisa suddenly got self-conscious. She hoped she was pretty. She didn't want to scare him away.

He continued to study her and then suddenly his eyes widened. "You're a mermaid!" He gasped and tried to back away from her with faltering movements. He didn't get very far.

"No! Well, yes. But I-I didn't hurt your ship. I-I promise!"

His eyes narrowed. She was sure he didn't believe her.

"I-I'm sorry." Alisa began backing away herself. "P-please don't kill me. I-I was just t-trying to help." She hung her head and for some reason felt ashamed. Maybe Scuttle had been right? Maybe she should have left him?

But her counter seemed to soften the prince a little and his voice became gentle, "I didn't mean to scare you…" He sighed and then continued, his face softening as well. "So you didn't sink my ship?"

Alisa shook her head. "No."

"So you're not going to try anything on me? Hurt me? Hypnotize me?"

"What? Hypnotize you? How could I even do that?" She was confused and paused to look into his deep blue eyes. He was so beautiful to her. She could hardly take her eyes off of him.

"What's your name?" He said suddenly.

"Alisa."

"Alisa? That's nice." He half-smiled, "I'm Eric." He was calm now and this put Alisa at ease. He held his hand out but she just looked at it, not understanding the gesture.

"You're supposed to shake it." He told her.

"What?"

"Never mind." He brought his hand back to his lap and sighed.

"They were calling for you." Alisa said, suddenly back in a memory. "I just happened to see you first. And then when I caught up with you, the boats were gone." Her head was down and she played with the sand under her hand.

"You saved my life?" He said and she looked up at him.

"I---"

"Eric!" A distant voice came from farther down the beach. Alisa and Eric soon saw a lone figure in the distance.

"Grimsby." Mumbled Eric.

"I should go." Alisa looked back to Eric, suddenly feeling a great urge to get away. The bird had been right. She shouldn't have stayed. "It was nice meeting you… Prince Eric." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" The prince stopped her, "When can I see you again?"

"You want to see me again?" Her eyebrows raised in confusion. She couldn't believe it. "You? Who hate all of mermaid kind?"

His voice was sharp. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Eric!" The voice called again.

"I have to go!"

"No wait!" He grabbed her arm, "Tonight. Meet me on the beach just outside the castle."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Eric!" The voice was getting louder.

"Please, say you'll come." His gaze met hers and Alisa's heart instantly melted.

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

"Cross your heart?"

She smiled shyly, "Of course."

"Good. Now go before they find us both." He took her hand and kissed it before she dove back into the icy blue water. She came back up to the surface for just one more look at him, behind some rocks.

"Till tonight, Prince Eric." She whispered quietly watching as the prince's manservant arrived and picked him up off the ground. She gently kissed her fingers, releasing the kiss to the wind, before making her final decent under the waves and heading towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: Aure

**Chapter Two**

"You have to do something to prove that you are worthy to be part of this family. Don't shame us again…"

Aure sighed as she sat at her window, recalling her most recent spat with her parents. It seemed to be an ongoing ritual for her family, these fights. Every night, when they got home from wrecking, her parents would scold her for having not joined in the efforts. But she couldn't. Wouldn't. She didn't agree with it. It seemed like such a cruel and unnecessary destruction of life.

"It's our livelihood, Aure. We should be thankful the king even lets us have that."

And that's why they wrecked ships. So the king could have a full treasury. It was robbery in Aure's eyes. But the king hated humans.

"They're evil. All merfolk know that…"

But that didn't seem right. It didn't seem like Aure agreed with anything her parents and peers told her. She was a misfit, an outcast.

"I don't belong here." She said to herself, sitting on her windowsill, looking out over the city of Atlantica. "Nobody understands." She watched a school of fish swim by, not even bothering to look at her. Atlantica was becoming unbearable to live in. Now even the citizens ignored her. Everyone saw her as a traitor. Aure was surprised she wasn't dead.

She had contemplated running away several times before, but had blotted out the thought. It wouldn't be right and they would only find her in the end. Triton would probably order her to be thrown in the dungeon and Aure didn't want that.

"There must be someplace I belong." She thought aloud. "There has to be someplace where there are people who will accept me for who I am." She closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around the single white pearl that hung upon her necklace, leaning her head against the window frame, in private thought. "Oh, how I wish…"

"You want to know where you fit in?"

"Huh?" Her eyes popped open and she looked around quickly to see who had addressed her. Two strange creatures swam towards her. Eels. The Sea witch's henchmen.

"What? You heard me?" She was taken aback.

"Of course we heard you, you said 'I wish' didn't you?"

Her grasp on the pearl tightened. "What do you want?"

"We just want to help you find your place in this world." They swam around her as they talked, causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"How can you do that?"

"We can't but—" One started.

"But what?"

"We know who can." The other finished. They both looked to her.

"The sea witch." Aure said in barely a whisper as the answer finally dawned on her.

"That's right." One said. "We can take you to her. And she will be able to tell you everything you want to know."

"But I-I couldn't."

"Of course you can! Who's going to stop you?"

Aure had to think about that for a moment. No one could stop her. She could swim straight out her window and wouldn't even be missed. No one ever cared. Only the king, who for some reason thought she was a threat to Atlantica security, would be concerned by her disappearance.

"Well?"

Aure looked at the two eels. By this time they had stopped circling and were in front of her. Their yellow eyes gleamed as if seeing straight into her soul. Aure chose her words carefully, "W-Would she truly know where I f-fit in?"

"Yes. Ursula knows a lot of things."

"Well…" Aure thought for a moment longer.

"Well?" Echoed the eels.

"I suppose I _could_ go with you."

"Yes?" Their eyes brightened.

"Yes. Please, take me to Ursula."

They nodded and swam to her.

"This way." Said the first and they took off towards the right. Aure followed, never once looking back to see what she was leaving behind.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bargain

**Chapter Three**

"I wish time would move faster." Alisa said to her reflection as she sat, humming to herself, thinking of her newfound love. She pulled a comb through her golden curls as she hummed to the rhythmic flow of the sea.

"Ursula?" The voice of the eels came flowing into her room. She hated those eels. They were so cumbersome. She swam out to see what they wanted.

"Mother's out for the night. What do you want?" She asked the two.

"We have a customer for her." They hissed.

"Well, she should be back soon. Tell her visitor that they may wait in here."

"We will get her." They turned around and left the room for a moment. When they returned, they brought a young mermaid in tow.

"Hello." The girl said to Alisa, rather awkwardly. Alisa could tell she was frightened and so she tried to act as friendly as possible.

"Hi!" She attempted a smile, but rather looked at the young mermaid quite puzzled. "You're really young to be coming to my mother. What do you want?"

The mermaid lowered her gaze and said softly. "Please, when will Ursula be returning?"

"Soon."

The mermaid didn't respond, but rather began to fuss with a strand of her hair, running her hands nervously down the dark-brown lock.

"What's your name?" Alisa asked, quite befuddled by the newcomer.

"Aure. And yours?" The little mermaid looked up.

"Alisa."

"You're Ursula's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know she had a daughter."

"Not many people do."

"Oh."

Since Alisa was afraid she had frightened her guest into another one of her silent stupors, she tried another branch of conversation. "Um… why is it that you came here?"

"To see your mother."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"No."

Alisa paused. "How old are you?"

Aure turned back to her task of messing with her hair. "It doesn't matter."

Alisa frowned. She hoped her mother would return soon. Then they could send this nervous wreck back to where she came from. She turned her back on the visitor, and looked over to a corner where Flotsam and Jetsam, her mother's pet eels, stood chuckling and giving one another high-fives. She wondered why they were so joyful. Had it something to do with Aure?

She turned back to the little mermaid. Aure now sat on the sandy floor of the cave staring at her hands. Poor thing. Alisa couldn't help but feel some empathy for the girl. She was different from the other customers her mother had had in the past. She seemed so lost and alone in the world.

"Um…" Alisa swam over to her. "You may be waiting for a while. Would you like me to get you a chair?"

"If it's no bother…?"

Alisa smiled, "No bother at all. I'll be right back." She entered her room and grabbed the bench from her vanity, returning with it and setting it down by her guest. "Here we go. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Aure sat on the bench.

"Sure." They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at the other. Finally, Alisa spoke. "So, why are you here?"

"To see your mother." Aure answered shortly. It was the same as before and Alisa was a bit annoyed.

"Well, do you want to tell me what you need and I can see if mother can help you or not?" Alisa looked at her, hopefully.

"I don't know..." Aure looked down at her tail fin and swept away the sand that was there.

"Well, maybe I couldhelp." Alisa went on. "Mother has taught me a few small things…" Her voice trailed off, "Would you like to see?"

"Um…" Aure was hesitant, "Okay." She looked up at the other little mermaid and cocked her head sideways in curiosity.

"Come here and watch." Alisa swam over to her mother's caldron. Aure followed, timidly, and once they were there, Alisa opened the caldron with a wave of her hand. "Watch this!" With another wave of her hand two figures came out of thin air. They stood waving at Aure.

Aure bounced back in fright. "W-What is it?" She asked.

"They're just images." Said Alisa. "They're not real." She destroyed the image and closed the cauldron. "It's okay."

Aure looked skeptical.

"It's fine. Here, let me show you something else." She did another wave of her hand and the image of a handsome young man appeared. Aure drew closer in amazement.

"Who is _that_?" Aure asked looking at the image with wide eyes. She had never seen a human before. They had never let her up to the surface.

Alisa sat staring dreamily at the man. "That's my prince. Prince Eric. I'm going to see him tonight..."

"Oh…"

As the young mermaids watched the young prince, another young man came into view, and the two boys played fetch with a furry dog running around their feet. Alisa saw Aure's eyes light up.

"Who is _that_?" Aure asked Alisa again.

"I'm not sure. I might meet him tonight when I meet Eric. Wait," She looked over at Aure. "Do you want to come with me? You might be able to meet him. You'd have to come up to the surface with me..."

Aure shook her head. "I can't."

"Sure you can." Insisted Alisa. "All you have to do is decide to and then you can!" She grinned. "I do it all the time!"

"Don't you have any rules?"

"Sure. My mother's got a whole bunch of rules."

"But you've been to the surface?"

"My mother doesn't care."

"Mine would."

"Really?"

Aure nodded. "She and Papa say that humans are evil." She turned back to the image of the two young men. "But I don't believe them."

Alisa nodded. "Well, you're right about that! Humans are nice! Or at least Prince Eric is…" She looked back to the image. "I saved his life you know…"

"You did?"

"Alisa! I'm back!" Ursula's voice shattered Alisa's daydream and she instantly waved the image away.

"Who is that?" Asked Aure.

"My mother." Alisa sealed the cauldron just as Ursula came into view.

"How was your day---" She gasped when she spotted Aure. "Who is this?"

Alisa swam in between the two. "A friend. You don't mind that I invited a friend over, do you, Mother?"

"You don't have any friends." Ursula frowned at her daughter and tried to look past her at the frightened young mermaid, but Alisa stood her ground.

"So… how was your day, Mother?"

"Later, Alisa. Let me talk to our guest first." Ursula pushed her aside and crawled over to Aure. She smiled. "Hello, my dear. Who are you?"

Aure only stared, too shocked for words.

"What is she, mute?" Ursula looked over her shoulder at her daughter irately.

"Oh, no! She can speak alright." Insisted Alisa.

"I'm Aure, ma'am." Aure squeaked just then finding her voice.

Ursula turned back to her and smiled again. "Oh yes! Of course!" Her grin widened, "You're that little mermaid King Triton wishes to destroy!"

"Ma'am?"

"Oops! I said too much didn't I?" Ursula quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Aure lowered her eyes. Alisa thought she looked sad. So _that_ was it. Aure was running away from home because the sea king wanted to destroy her. Alisa felt terrible. So she had been right. Aure really was all alone.

"Well, you probably already knew that anyways…" Ursula pranced happily over to her cauldron and opened it up. "Now, tell me dearest, what is it that you came here for?" She looked over at the little mermaid on the vanity bench.

"I want to know where I belong." Said Aure softly.

"What was that?" Ursula leaned in nearer to hear.

"She said that she wants to go home!" Said Alisa quickly.

Ursula frowned at her.

"No. No. I said I want to know where I belong. I can't live in Atlantica anymore. Nobody understands me there." Aure rose from her seat and timidly approached the cauldron.

"So, you're running away from home? Is that it?" Asked Ursula.

Aure sort of half-nodded. "I suppose."

"What are you talking about? That is exactly what you are doing!" She laughed. "Not that I blame you! I would hate to live the way you do! Locked away with no friends and practically no family! It would be terrible."

Alisa pushed her way over to her mother's side. "Mom! You're hurting her feelings!"

"Nonsense, Alisa! I'm just telling her the truth!"

Aure stood silently, lost in her own thoughts.

"Mom! Look at her! She's practically crying!"

But mermaids have no tears, so Ursula didn't notice. "That's foolishness Alisa and you know it! She's come here for my help and I'm going to help her!"

"But, Mother. Please…"

"Now," Ursula turned her full attention to Aure. "You need a place to belong to is that it? You need to escape; to go someplace where people understand you?"

Aure nodded. "Yes, please."

"Well then, I know just the place!" Ursula grinned.

"You do?"

"You _do_?" Alisa echoed Aure's comment with a lot more volume.

Ursula nodded. "It's actually quite simple! _You,_ my dear, belong on land with the _humans_!"

"The humans?" Aure gasped. "But that's impossible!"

"The humans?" Alisa was dumbfounded, "Mother, are you sure?"

"Sure? Of course I'm sure! I am the sea witch aren't I?"

"Well, sure, Mom. But really… the humans?"

Ursula frowned. "Don't question me! I know what I'm talking about!"

Alisa looked to Aure, who had suddenly fallen silent in thought.

"Trust me, dear. With the humans is where you belong. King Triton would never find you there!"

Aure nodded as if making a decision. Was she actually agreeing with Ursula? Alisa hoped not, but that seemed to be the case. "But how will I live with them the way that I am?"

Ursula grinned. "It's all very simple. I'll give you legs."

"Legs?"

"Yes, those spindly supports that humans have instead of tails. That way you can be a human as well and live on land as they do!"

Alisa gasped. Her mother could actually do that? She thought of Eric. Perhaps her mother would grant her legs as well? That way, she could always be with Eric. Alisa didn't like sea life very much anyways.

"But how will you do it?" Asked Aure, bringing Alisa back into the present.

"I'll brew you a potion that'll make you a human. Then you will swim to the surface and drink it. By tomorrow morning your tail will be gone and two legs will be in its place." Ursula paused a moment. "Of course there will be some side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Yes. Nobody's perfect!"

Aure bit her lower lip nervously, "What type of side effects?"

"Well, walking will be painful. You will be very graceful, but each step… well… will be like walking on pointed knives."

Alisa cringed. That would hurt!

"But don't worry, you'll soon grow used to it." Ursula shrugged and then turned her attention back to the little mermaid. "Well, how about it? Have we still got a deal?"

Aure still seemed a little unsure, but she nodded her head in consent.

"Splendid!" Ursula's grin widened. "Now, we shall talk payment."

"Payment?"

"Of course! You can't get something for nothing. Now, what have you got?"

Alisa looked over to Aure who was fingering the pearl necklace she wore around her neck. The pearl wasn't very big, but it was very white and very pretty. Alisa thought it a shame if Aure were to give that up. It seemed to mean an awful lot to her.

"Mother!" Alisa went up to the sea witch. "Couldn't you make this one a freebee? She obviously doesn't have much. She's no princess."

"I'm sorry Alisa, but business is business. You know that!" Ursula shoved her off to the side and then looked back to Aure. "Now, what have you to offer?"

"I have this necklace." Aure said slowly.

But Ursula took one look at the necklace and laughed. "Ha! That's hardly worth a thing!"

"But I have nothing else." Insisted Aure.

"Why don't you give her a loan?" Alisa added. "She could pay you back over time?"

Ursula thought about this for a moment. "I don't know… How can I be sure that she will come through?"

"I could go with her!" Alisa blurted out and then hastily slapped two hands over her mouth. Go with her? What was she, crazy? But she knew why she had said it: for Aure and for Eric.

"You?" Ursula's eyes nearly popped from her skull as she looked over at her daughter. "Why should _you_ go?"

"She has a prince." Said Aure and Alisa glared at her.

"A prince?" Ursula's eyes widened even more and she looked to her daughter.

"Well, I uh…"

Ursula grabbed Alisa's wrist and drug her over to the cauldron. "Show him to me!"

"But mother, really…"

"Show me!"

Alisa sighed and waved her hand over the cauldron revealing an image of Eric.

Ursula looked him over. "Is he rich?"

"I guess." Said Alisa.

"And you're sure he's a prince?"

"Yes, mother. I'm sure."

Ursula destroyed the image. "Wonderful!" She tossed her hands in the air and spun about in joy. Alisa wasn't sure if she should be happy or concerned.

"I must get to work immediately to get the two of you up on land!" Ursula rushed over to a cabinet in the corner and began grabbing various items from inside, tossing them into the open cauldron.

Aure watched in concern.

"You mean I get to go?"

"Are you kidding? My sweet anemone, you are going to marry a prince!"

"Marry?" Alisa blushed, "Mother!"

"Come now, don't be modest." Ursula scurried around the room adding more and more items. A crimson haze began to settle over the cave.

"But… how will I pay you!" Said Aure.

Ursula stopped in her tracks and she looked over at the young mermaid. "You're right! We haven't discussed that yet, have we?"

Aure shook her head.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to come up with something…"

"How about a loan, mother? I am going with her after all." Alisa said.

Ursula looked at her daughter and thought for a moment. "No… that wouldn't do…" She looked to Aure again. "How about I take your voice in exchange?"

"M-My voice?" Squeaked Aure. She put a hand to her throat.

"Her voice?" Echoed Alisa, her eyes narrowing. "What good would that do? How can she live on land with the humans if she can't speak?"

"Let me finish!" Insisted Ursula. She glared at Alisa before turning back to Aure. "I am going to take your voice, but just until you can pay me back what you owe me. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

Aure thought for a moment. "How much will I owe you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll know when it's enough. But until then, any jewelry or gold you come into possession of is mine."

"Isn't this kind of a weird bargain?" Asked Alisa.

"Not at all. This will assure that she pays me back." Ursula looked smug. She turned back to Aure. "Well, do we have a deal?"

Aure thought for a moment. Alisa could only imagine what was going through that young girl's mind. Alisa herself really wanted to be human too, but she wasn't sure if she'd be willing to give up her voice for legs.

"Alright." Said Aure at last. "We have a deal."

"Good." Ursula returned to making her potion.

"What about me, Mother?" Alisa spoke up quickly. "Don't I have to give you something in exchange?"

Ursula chuckled and shook her head. "My dear sweet Alisa…" She said, "What kind of mother do you think I am?"


	4. Chapter 4: Life on Land

**Chapter Four**

"Come on, hurry up!" Alisa looked back over her shoulder as she swam towards shore. Aure fell in a few paces behind, breathing heavily. "I can't believe you gave up your voice to my mother. Does belonging really mean this much to you?"

Aure nodded.

Alisa only shook her head. _Mermaids!_

When they made it to the surface, Eric was waiting for her on the beach as he had promised. Alisa quickly ducked behind some rocks, pulling Aure with her. "There he is." She gasped. "Do I look alright?"

But Aure wasn't paying attention. She was peering around the edge of the rock, looking at Eric.

"Aure!" Alisa grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Come on! Focus! I know you've never seen a human before, but we can't let that get in the way of our mission!"

Aure looked at her with sad eyes as what Alisa would take as an apology.

"It's fine." Said Alisa. "Just wait here with both the potion bottles and the dresses. Once I'm done talking with Eric and he leaves, we'll take care of the potions."

Aure nodded and watched as Alisa swam off towards the shore.

"Eric!" Alisa shouted out as she approached. "You're here."

"I told you I would be, didn't I?" He smiled sadly at her and she pulled herself up on the sand. He came to her and they sat together. Neither of them said a word, but this didn't bother Alisa. She was just happy to see him again.

"So…" Eric said at last. "I guess I never really got to officially thank you for saving my life, huh?" He looked at her and Alicia's heart melted. He was so handsome!

"I was happy to do it!" She smiled up at him.

"Yes, well… thank you."

Alisa smiled again and played with the sand under her hand, "So what now?" She looked into his eyes and about melted again.

He was silent for a while and his expression became solemn. "I don't know."

"Are you okay?" She said, still looking at him.

"Oh, Alisa. It's so very complicated. You see…" He swallowed hard, "I'm afraid I can't ever see you again."

"What?" She slid back a ways. "No! No! Why?"

Eric grabbed her hand. "Please, Alisa. It just has to be this way. I can't risk falling in love with you any more then I already have. It would never work out. I belong here, on land, and you belong there, in the sea." He lowered his eyes.

"No, no wait. I---"

"I'm sorry, Alisa. I'm sorry, alright? This is just the way it has to be."

"No. You're wrong! It doesn't have to be this way!" She felt like crying.

"It's alright, okay? If I gave you any false hope I'm sorry. " He dropped her hand then and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, before standing. "I'd better go. My parents are going to wonder where I am."

"But---"

"Goodnight, Alisa. And goodbye." He gave her one last sad smile before turning around and walking off into the night.

"No." As she watched him walk away, she felt like following him, but one look at the horizon reminded her that Aure would be joining her any minute. It would soon be dawn and the two of them would take their potions.

Alisa rubbed at her eyes just as she heard Aure swim up behind her. As directed, the young mermaid brought with her the potions in one hand and the dresses in the other.

"You ready to take these things?" Alisa turned to look at her.

Aure nodded and handed her one of the bottles.

"Alright well… let's do it!" Alisa opened the bottle and looked in it. Then with one gulp the potion was gone.

Aure seemed to stare at her for several seconds.

"Oh, come on, take yours." Insisted Alisa.

Aure did as she was told.

Suddenly, Alisa felt kind of dizzy. "We'd better get up on the sand." She told her friend with much difficulty and swam over to the shore, pulling herself up on the beach, right before everything became black.

o0o

When she awoke the sun was just beginning to rise. She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position and it is then she saw them. She had legs! She stretched them out in front of her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try and stand up yet or not.

Then she remembered the dresses. Both garments lay flatly on the beach. She took the blue one and pulled it on the way she saw the humans wear them. It was soaking wet and it make her shiver, but the sun was fast rising and she was sure it would soon dry the dress. She was glad that her mother had given them the clothes to wear. If they were to fit into human society, they would have to look right.

She spotted Aure a few feet away; legs where her tail had once been; the pearl necklace still hanging from her slender neck. They were humans! Alisa couldn't believe it. She hastily reached over and shook Aure awake, handing her the other dress, a dusty white color.

Aure's eye flickered open and when she saw Alisa she looked at her confused.

"Put this on." Alisa threw the dress at her and then waited for Aure to dress before trying to stand. She was a bit unsteady on her feet at first, but then finally found her center of balance.

She looked down to see Aure staring at her. "Well, come on. Now you try it."

Aure smiled and got to her knees, then, very slowly, she began to pull herself to her feet. She instantly collapsed again, her face twisting in pain.

Pain! Alisa had almost forgotten. _Each step will be like walking on pointed knives_. She remembered her mother's words now. But if this were the case, why wasn't she feeling any pain?

Aure got back up to her knees and looked up at Alisa.

"It's okay." Alisa told her, taking her arm. "I'll help you out." She pulled the other mermaid to her feet. "How are you feeling now?" Alisa looked at her.

Aure nodded.

"Do you think you can walk any?" Aure took a step and the pain returned to her eyes. "Come on, we need to get you walking more. Then maybe you will get used to it!" Aure shook her head and Alisa took that as _not a chance!_ Though, soon enough, she persuaded her to try again and she got Aure to stay on her feet.

They walked along the beach and up to a road. They could see lights coming on in the little houses around them. People were starting their days now and so were the two mermaids. The girls had no place to stay and didn't know anyone here. What were they to do?

"We have to find Eric again! He needs to see me. But how?" Alisa looked to her friend. Aure shrugged. Alisa sighed in defeat. They walked down the road some more not knowing what awaited them.

o0o

"Eric? What's the matter? You're moping again and you look like you haven't slept a wink all night!"

Eric turned as his younger brother entered the room. Prince Sandon wandered over to the window, where his brother sat.

"Looking out the window again are we?"

"Leave it be, Sandy. It's no business of yours what I do."

"Maybe not, but Mom's worried and you know how Max gets when you're like this."

Hearing his name, the sheepdog in the corner quickly lifted his head and looked around. He whimpered.

Eric sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. Max jumped up beside him and whined. Eric pet him. "What's wrong, boy?" He asked with about as much emotion as a rock.

"Come on, Eric. Cheer up." Said Sandon. He brushed several strands of blonde hair from out of his eyes and took a seat beside his brother, also patting the sheepdog's head.

"I can't, Sandy. I just can't get my mind off of it!"

"Off of what?"

Eric frowned at his brother. He wouldn't tell him about Alisa, Sandon wouldn't understand. After all, a man of his record actually loving a mermaid sounded so impossible. If it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have believed it himself.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Sandon stood up and headed for the doorway.

"Wait!" Eric stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do I always go, big brother? Out riding." He paused at the doorway. "Actually, maybe you should come with me? May get you out of this depressed state of mind."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." The door closed behind him and Eric sighed again.

Why couldn't anyone understand? Sure, he was depressed, but somehow he couldn't get out of it. He thought that by telling Alisa it wouldn't work, his thoughts about her would go away. But it turned out that he was wrong. If anything, he thought more and more about her. He couldn't get her out of his head.

_She's a mermaid. You're a human! Get over it! _Prince Eric would have liked to, but somehow he couldn't. Sure, it would never work out, but he didn't have to abandon her the way he did. He sighed. She probably hated him, but isn't that what he wanted? He wanted to forget her and for her to forget him. Now all he needed to do was forget.

o0o

"Faster, Aure! Faster!" Alisa looked over her shoulder for the fifth time that day. Her struggling friend walked brilliantly, but was slow in doing so. Alisa tried to persuade herself that Aure would get over the pain in time, but then again, she hated to see a friend hurting. "Okay, okay, take your time. I don't know where I'm going anyways…"

They had entered town and peasants were slowly creeping out of the buildings and setting up shop. They turned many heads as they walked past. Alisa wondered if they stared at every newcomer that way?

"Good day, miss." A baker tipped his hat to her. "Would you like to buy some rolls? Or maybe a loaf of bread today?" He grinned at her and Alisa's stomach growled. She was hungry, but she didn't have any money. Besides, she had decided several miles up the road that she would assist Aure in paying her debt. She quickened her step. "Come on, Aure." She paused, and turned only to see that her friend had disappeared in the crowd. "Aure?" She began to panic.

"Pardon me?" Another man shoved past her and Alisa began to search frantically for the second little mermaid. Where could she be? Alisa hated how the second constantly got lost. It was as bad as babysitting.

"Aure?" She pushed her way through a group of people and it is then her eyes settled on her friend, staring in a shop window. "Aure!" She rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. "Come on! We don't have any time for distractions! We need to find the palace!"

Aure looked to her and shook her head. She pointed into the store window.

Alisa followed her gaze. It was a toyshop. Inside was a display of wooden carved figures. Her heart jumped when her eyes landed on the one up front. It looked just like Prince Eric. "Would you look at that?"

Aure smiled and nodded.

But then Alisa frowned. "We'd better keep moving, Aure. We don't have any money, besides," She said, "You owe everything you don't even have yet to my mother."

Reluctantly, Aure followed Alisa back into Town Square. They walked past the many curious faces that followed them. Alisa stopped by a dress shop and couldn't help but stare at the many beautiful gowns inside. "Look at those." She said to Aure and Aure smiled. "Wouldn't you love to own one of those?"

"Excuse me. May I help you?"

Alisa twirled around to see a young man looking at her. "Um… I… er…uh…"

"Were you girls interested in buying a dress?" Asked the man.

"Um… no thanks. We were just looking." Alisa flashed him a nervous smile and then took off towards the street, pulling Aure behind her and into the crowd. "Whew! This place is dangerous!" Alisa took a seat on the edge of a fountain and Aure followed her. "Okay, no more distractions." She smoothed the wrinkles on her blue skirt.

Aure began to look around at the passersby.

It is then Alisa took a good look at her companion. No wonder they had been getting so many stares. Several strands of seaweed clung to Aure's chestnut curls and her once-white dress was spotted with dry sand. Alisa imagined if she looked anything like Aure, that they would make quite a pair.

"Oh dear." She reached up and pulled the seaweed from Aure's hair, dropping it into the fountain. "Do I have any in mine?" She asked her friend.

Aure looked at her for a moment, reached up and removed several strands of seaweed that she also dropped into the fountain.

"Okay? Well, that will help us a little bit. Now shake out your skirt like this." Alisa stood and demonstrated. Aure followed her example. "Good, now we only look half as bad."

They stood up and walked a few more feet before running into an old woman selling flowers.

"Watch yourself, Deary." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Alisa backed away from the frail woman.

"Not a problem, my dear. Can I help you find your way?"

"We are trying to get to the palace. Do you know the way there?" Alisa looked to her friend then back at the old woman.

"What would you need to go there for?"

"I—" Alisa wasn't sure what to tell the old woman.

"Yes?"

"Uh. We just need to talk to the prince. If you could point us in the right direction, we would greatly appreciate it." Alisa was not trying to be rude but she felt the lady was getting a little too nosey for her own good.

"That way, at the end of the road. But you won't be able to just walk up and talk to the prince." The old woman pointed her boney finger in the direction the girls needed to go.

"Why not?"

"My dear, he's the prince! He is kept under constant guard!"

Alisa thought this an awful lot of trouble to go through over a person's title. Although, the more she thought about it, things under the sea were very much the same. Hadn't King Triton wanted to destroy Aure in order to assure the security of his own royal family? She hoped security wasn't so tight on land.

"Good luck!" The old woman bid them farewell as they began to walk away. "Oh, wait! Hold on a second!"

Alisa turned around just as the old woman hobbled up to them, in her hand two red roses.

"Take these." She said, pushing the blossoms towards the two girls.

"But we couldn't possibly---" Alisa stuttered, "We don't have any money!"

"I don't need your money. These are a gift." The woman smiled at them. "After all, you're going to need something presentable to wear if you're going to go see the prince."

Aure smiled her thanks as the old woman placed one of the roses in her hair.

"There, so pretty."

"Um… thank you." Alisa said, as the old woman placed the second blossom in her hair.

The old woman grinned. "Now go and catch yourself a prince!" She waved at them and Alisa took Aure by the arm leading her away. Armed with their roses, the two mermaids headed off towards the palace. Alisa only hoped Eric would remember her and want her back.


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Eric

**Chapter Five**

Prince Eric took a walk out on the beach. He didn't know why he decided to do so, something just told him to get out of the castle. He figured it could have been Sandon's comment about sulking. Sure, Eric was sulking. The fresh air would do him some good.

He walked along the water's edge, letting his boots be washed over with each crashing wave. He took a deep breath and listened to the seagulls. It was a brilliant day! The sun was shining and the air was crisp and clean. Too bad he couldn't be enjoying himself.

o0o

Travel for Aure was getting difficult and she had to wave to Alisa several times so she could sit down and rest. She hadn't anticipated the pain in her feet to be so drastic. It did indeed, as Ursula had described it, felt like walking on sharp knives. The third stop though, Alisa began to get impatient.

"Aure! We can't stop every ten feet for a rest!" She sounded desperate and Aure felt bad about it. She couldn't understand why she couldn't be more like Alisa and swallow back the pain so that it was as if it wasn't there at all.

_I'm sorry. I'm trying._ She looked intently at her friend, trying to carry the message. She sat again on a rock at the roadside and rubbed her feet.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped." Alisa sat down beside her and smoothed out her skirt. "I'm just really anxious to get to the palace." She smiled at her and Aure smiled back. "So, how are your feet feeling?"

Aure looked down at her feet. How were they feeling? They were burning. Pain sliced through them each step she took. It was bad, but Aure reminded herself that it wasn't as bad as being lonely.

"Are you ready to go again?"

Aure looked at her friend and smiled. Yes, she was ready. She'd bear the pain. Especially since she was going to have to live with it. She unsteadily got to her feet and followed Alisa again down the path.

Alisa soon paused and looked out to the left. There stood the beach with the water not far away. The golden sand glowed in the sun. It looked both familiar and inviting to the little mermaids. Alisa looked to Aure. "Let's try walking on the sand. Would that be easier on your feet?"

Aure thought for a moment. She had experienced less pain when walking on the beach earlier. The cobblestones were much too hard. She decided sand travel would be best. She nodded her head.

"Okay. Come on." Alisa strayed from the cobblestone street and made her way past some shrubs and down to the beach. Aure followed closely behind.

"Better?" Alisa looked to her and Aure nodded. They then continued down the beach, with Alisa in the lead.

About a half mile farther, Aure spotted something in the distance. As the object approached, she noticed it was a man, riding atop some sort of majestic animal. Instantly curious, and somewhat frightened, Aure raced to Alisa's side and tugged at her arm, pointing frantically to the approaching horseman.

"That?" Asked Alisa and Aure nodded. "It's just a man riding his horse. Nothing too important." She shrugged, but Aure wasn't so sure.

She stuck close to her companion's side even putting Alisa between them when the horseman reached them, stopping his stallion for a talk.

"Good morning." He greeted them, his smile friendly.

Aure gasped. He was the same man she had seen before, in the image Alisa had created of Eric and the furry creature. He was the one who had pet the dog.

"Good morning." Said Alisa, her voice hinting at her distrust.

But the man didn't seem to notice. "Are you lost?" He asked.

"No." Said Alisa.

Aure stared.

"Alright, well then. Have a nice stroll." He smiled again and then rode off.

Aure watched after him. He was so nice. She couldn't understand why Alisa was being so distrusting. She gently tugged at her friend's arm.

"Hey, stop it!" Alisa snapped at her, but Aure persisted, looking after the young man.

"No, we are not going to chase after him! We need to get to the palace, remember? Besides, he's just some nosy know-it-all."

Aure wasn't sure where her friend had gotten the last part. She thought the man with the sand-colored hair to be friendly and kind. He didn't seem nosy, only sincere and he most definitely didn't act like a know-it-all. He didn't pester them a bit. He only offered them help and then left at their dismissal.

"Let's go!" Alisa took her arm and began leading her down the beach again.

Aure followed after her. The pain in her feet nearly forgotten as her thoughts swirled around the handsome young man on the horse.

o0o

The girls continued to walk down the beach an additional fifteen minutes. All the while, Alisa was contently watching for her prince.

"Where could he be?" She turned to her friend and Aure only nodded. "Here, take a break for a few minutes." Alisa sighed.

The two mermaids walked to some rocks and sat, watching as the waves hit the beach. It was a beautiful spectacle, but Alisa couldn't take the time to enjoy it, she was much too concerned with finding Eric.

_Don't worry! We'll find him! _Aure put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and attempted a smile.

"I hope we find him soon." Alisa frowned and Aure nodded again. "Very soon, because I am getting tired and we still haven't found his castle. I'm beginning to wonder if that old woman sent us off in the wrong direction!" She sighed again.

"Alisa?" A voice came from down the beach.

Alisa's head snapped up. She spotted a lone figure running towards them. Could it be? She stood up. "Eric!" She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in pure joy.

"Alisa? What? How? I mean. What happened to you?" Once she had released him, he took a step away. His eyes swept up and down her, landing on her face.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted?" She twirled around in delight, "I'm human now! We can finally be together."

"But I don't understand how this could have happened---" Eric caught site of Aure and paused, "Who is _that_?"

"Huh?" Alisa paused in her merriment as she looked over her shoulder and back at her friend, "Oh, that's only Aure."

"Aure?" He said the name softly as he looked at the other girl, and then his eyes returned to Alisa. "Is she also a mermaid?" He lowered his voice on the word 'mermaid' as if it were extremely difficult to say.

"Oh uh—" Alisa shrugged. Aure stood nervously and walked to her friend's side. She didn't want to lie to Eric, but the bird had said that he hated mermaids. Alisa was sure she was the only exception. "No. She's not."

"Oh." Eric nodded and watched as the other girl approached, "Well then, I... uh…I really don't know what to say."

"I did this for you. Do you not like it?" Alisa became unsure all of a sudden. The way Eric was responding to her change bothered her. Hadn't he said just last night that he was falling in love with her? If so, why was he acting so peculiar? Why did it seem as if he were angry to see her there?

"Well... I-I'm really not sure." Eric looked to her and then down at his feet, "You must understand, this is an awful lot to take in all at once." He looked to Aure again and then back to his mermaid.

"Oh. Well, then I guess we will just…" She struggled for the right word, "…go then." Alisa hung her head taking a step away from him. She was a bit peeved. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he love her? What was wrong with Prince Eric?

He seemed surprised by her answer, "Go? Whatever for? Why would you want to go?" Eric reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please, don't leave. Stay at the castle with me. At least stay until you can return to the sea as you once were. That is, if that's what you want." He added the last part quietly, as if he were unsure about the answer.

Alisa wasn't sure exactly what she wanted now, but she was pleased with the invitation, "Really?" Her face lit up as she threw her arms around him once more. "Oh Eric. Thank you! Yes! That would be wonderful!"

Eric nodded. "You may bring your friend too, if you'd like?"

Aure smiled her thanks.

"Friend?" Again Alisa had forgotten. Eric motioned to Aure and Alisa turned. "Oh, yes! Of course! We must also take Aure with us!" She walked over to her friend who had since backed up and took her by the arm. "Come on, Aure. Prince Eric has invited us to stay at his castle for a spell. Isn't that wonderful?"

Aure smiled again, but a bit unsurely as Eric approached.

"Is she shy?" Eric asked Alisa, taking her other hand.

"She can't speak. She's a mute." Alisa responded, not at all sure about how much she should tell him. "She was put under a spell. A witch took her voice away."

"Witch? What witch?" Eric looked troubled. "Is that where you got your legs?"

Alisa instantly felt she had said something she shouldn't have. "Don't worry," She tried to reassure him, taking a step forward, pulling both her friend and the prince along with her. "She won't be bothering anyone anymore." At least Alisa hoped not. After all, Ursula _was_ her mother.


	6. Chapter 6: False Impressions

**Chapter Six**

"Isn't this wonderful?"

Alisa spun around the palace bedroom as Aure sat on the canopy bed watching her. She merely nodded the way she always did in response to Alisa's questions. She sighed and smoothed out her skirt, something Alisa noticed she always did when she was nervous.

But the witch's daughter decided not to let it bother her, "Can you believe this room?" She spun around again, the smile widening on her face as she walked over to the closet, pulling out a dress and holding it to her body, "Or these dresses? Everything's so pretty! And expensive!"

Aure just stared at her, as if deep in thought. Alisa decided that her simple friend was only overwhelmed. After all, Alisa was used to owning nice things, Aure was not.

Alisa set the dress off to the side and walked back over to the vanity. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Alisa ran to open it. "Yes?"

A young man stood just to the other side of the door. "I was sent by Prince Eric. He says to escort you both to dinner."

"Oh alright." She glanced behind her and gave Aure the 'come on' with a nod of her head. Aure rose from the bed and followed her to the door.

"Right this way." The young man took both mermaids arms through his and walked them down the stairs and into the dinning room where Eric sat at the head of the table.

"Alisa." Eric stood and walked over to her, kissing her cheek and showing her to her seat.

Aure stood awkwardly by the door and Alisa motioned her to sit too. "Come on, sit."

"You can sit there, by my brother." Eric pointed to an empty seat next to the handsome blonde man on his left.

Alisa noticed that Aure's eyes widened when she saw the other prince. Her reaction caused Alisa to take a second look of her own. Instantly, she realized the shock. He was the very man they had wandered upon earlier on the beach. He was the man with the horse!

"It's okay. He won't bite." Eric told Aure with a grin. He took his seat once more and winked at his younger brother.

Sandon groaned embarrassedly and picked up his roll, breaking pieces off with his fingers. Aure hesitantly approached and claimed the seat beside him.

"And these must be the two young ladies you were telling me about, Eric." A voice came from the door. They all turned to see the princes' manservant, Grimsby, walk in.

Eric smiled at his old friend, "Grimsby! Just the person I wanted to see!" He rose from his seat, "May I introduce to you, Alisa and her friend Aure."

"My what unusual names!" Grimsby mused as he claimed the chair to the right of Alisa. "Where is it that you two are from?"

Alisa's eyes opened wide. Looking from her friend to her prince. "We're from..." _Oh no! What do I say? _She thought frantically.

"They're from... from..." Eric too seemed to struggle for an answer.

"Not here?" Alisa glanced to her side to see if the man had bought it or not.

Grimsby chuckled. '"Well, I know that. I meant your homeland. Where were you born?"

"It's a long story." Alisa giggled looking back at Eric.

Grimsby seemed perplexed, but he didn't ask anything more.

However, Sandon wasn't to be swayed so easily. "I think there is something you are not telling us. Eric?" He looked to his older brother, awaiting an answer.

"What would make you think that?" Eric laughed half heartily looking back to his mermaid.

"Easily, Eric. You've always been as translucent as glass." Sandon returned to his meal, but a satisfied smirk now dominated his handsome features.

Eric fell silent.

Alisa took this time to take a better look at her surroundings. It is then she noticed that three spots at the table had yet to be filled. She wondered if the prince was expecting any further company. There would be the King and Queen, but then who else?

As if in answer, the dining room doors suddenly swung open and in stepped the King and the Queen. Trailing behind them was a young girl in a pink dress. Her eyes locked on Aure and a frown developed. Alisa got the feeling that the two girls knew eachother. _But how can this be?_ She thought. _This is Aure's first time to the surface, how could she know any humans?_

"Mother! Father!" Eric greeted the newcomers. Both royals smiled at their son and took their seats, followed by the redheaded girl in the pink dress.

"Good evening everyone." Bid the queen with a polite nod.

"I take it these are our two dinner guests?" Added the king.

Eric smiled proudly. "Yes. Mother? Father? This is Alisa."

Alisa nodded. "Hello!" She looked over to where her friend sat. "That is Aure. She would say hello as well but she can't speak. She is mute."

The queen nodded in understanding. "A shame that. It's the same with poor Ariel." Her eyes swept across the table and over to the redhead.

"Ariel?" _I know I know her from somewhere. That name sounds so familiar. _Alisa smiled at the redhead.

"Yes. She came to us just last week. Eric found her lying on the beach of all places. We suspect she was the victim of a shipwreck."

Aure looked past Sandon and over at the redhead. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and Alisa was _sure_ Aure knew whom this Ariel was. Another once-mermaid perhaps?

"Well, shall we eat? We don't want to let this wonderful food get cold." Said Prince Eric. Alisa could tell that he was trying to change the subject to something other then the girls.

"Yes, let's!" Agreed the king picking up his fork. Sandon, however, was already well into his meal.

"Sandon!" His mother frowned at him. "What did I tell you about waiting to eat until everyone has arrived?"

Sandon merely shrugged. "Like Eric said, Mother. The food is getting cold." He took another bite of his meal.

Alisa couldn't help but giggle at the look upon the young prince's face.

"My, what a large pearl!" Grimsby said suddenly and Alisa turned to see that he was looking at Aure's necklace. "Wherever did you get it, Miss?"

"Her grandmother gave it to her." Alisa spoke quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

This answer seemed to satisfy Grimsby and he again grew quiet. Alisa hoped that Aure wouldn't be angry by her answer, after all. Alisa hadn't the slightest idea _where _Aure had truly gotten the pearl. Her response to Grimsby had only been a guess.

The rest of the meal was relatively silent. Conversation was kept to a minimum and Alisa spent her time gazing at her prince. Once or twice she felt eyes upon her and turned to see Ariel watching her. This concerned her at first until she realized that Ariel too, couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Eric. Alisa made mental note to keep a close eye on this girl. If not, she would risk the chance of losing Eric to another woman; and Alisa, was a sorry loser.

o0o

Later that evening, Alisa walked down the beach humming to herself and thinking of what she would be doing if she were back home. _Mother would kill to know where I am right now._ She told herself.

She soon came upon some rocks and sat for a while, looking out at the yellow moon hanging high above the ocean. It was so beautiful. She understood now, why her mother used to come to see it. As she sat she thought back to how she knew the redheaded girl.

She seemed so familiar, but then again, not so much so. Alisa figured that perhaps she had seen her before and then again, perhaps she hadn't. Maybe the redhead only resembled someone she had seen before. Or maybe someone had been described to her fitting the same description: fiery red hair, bright blue eyes... yes. The more Alisa thought about it the more she was sure that that was the answer. Someone had once been described to her someone whom fit that description. But if so, then who was that someone and who had described her to her?

She didn't want to think about that anymore. Didn't want to think about the way the girl had looked at Eric. Alisa thought back to the dinner with Eric watching her every move. She wondered if Eric loved her like she loved him. Love. Was it really love? How would she know?

"I wish my mother were here." She mumbled and then just as quickly wished she hadn't said it. Why would she want her mother there? After all, Ursula knew nothing about love. If she did, Alisa would still have a father.

She sighed deeply and looked back out over the sea. Suddenly, her head felt heavy and her eyesight became foggy. She shook her head to clear it, but that didn't seem to work. _What is happening to me?_

Then, just as suddenly as the side effects began, they ended. Alisa blinked a couple of times and stretched her limbs. It is then she noticed the change. Her legs, or rather, her lack of legs. She once again had a fish's tail. Alisa couldn't believe it! Had her mother's potion actually failed? Alisa became upset. She wanted to be with Eric, but how could she be with him looking like this? She quickly slipped into the water, looking back at the castle before diving under the surface, intent on having a little chat with her mother.

o0o

Prince Eric actually hummed as he prepared for bed that evening. Sandon watched him from the doorway as he walked over to the washbasin and washed his face. Eric was unusually cheery and Sandon was convinced it had something to do with the two girls his brother had invited to dinner.

"Eric?"

"Hm?" Eric dropped the towel after washing behind his ears and splashed some water on his face.

"Can we talk?"

Eric turned to look at his brother. "Sure. What about?"

Sandon pushed away from the doorframe. "It's about Alisa, actually."

Eric's eyes sort of narrowed. "What about her?"

"You like her, don't you?"

The frown vanished from Eric's face, "Yes, in fact. I more than like her, Sandy. I _love_ her."

"Love? Eric, don't you think that's a bit excessive? I mean, what about Ariel?"

"What about Ariel?"

"Didn't you tell father and mother that you were going to marry _her_?"

Sandon watched as his older brother's spirits suddenly dropped. "Well, things have changed, Sandy. That was then, this is now. I love Alisa. I can't think about marrying anybody else when I'm in love with her."

Sandon paused a moment to think before answering, "Does she really mean that much to you?"

"You have no clue." Eric sat on his bed looking up at his brother. He sighed and that silly smile returned to his face. "She's like no person I have ever met before!"

"Well, what's her story? I mean why would she not say where she was from? Do you know something that I don't?" Sandon leaned on the windowsill.

"Oh, Sandon. I'd tell you if I could." Eric lay across his bed, obviously lost in his own little world.

Sandon felt a little hurt at his brother's refusal. Weren't brothers supposed to share everything with one another? Why was Eric being so secretive?

"She's just so..." Eric sighed again, "Beautiful! Wonderful! I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Okay..." Sandon only wished that he wouldn't act like his brother, if he ever fell in love.

"You don't get it. I _love_ her. I want to marry her. Then I would have a reason to think about her all the time. She would be mine, and only mine." Eric sat back up and looked at his brother.

"Where is she now?" Sandon asked looking out the window. "Never mind. I found her."

"You what?" Eric got up and walked over to the window beside his brother. Sandon watched as he looked down to see Alisa out on the beach, sitting on the rocks, just out of the ocean's reach. "I should go see her."

"Now?" Sandon looked at his brother as if he were crazy.

"Yes now. You'll understand when you're older." Eric crossed the room and Sandon watched as his brother grabbed his cape and tied it on.

"But why now? You'll see her tomorrow at breakfast."

"I need to talk to her alone. To straighten out something I said before." He adjusted the cape, "If mother or father come around, cover for me."

"But---" Sandon watched helplessly as his brother opened the bedroom door and hastily exited. He couldn't understand it, this thing called love. It made his brother act so irrationally that even he questioned whether or not a love between the mysterious girl and his brother really existed. It just didn't make sense! Who was this girl? Where had she come from? And why was Eric so convinced that he was in love with her?

The young prince sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the window. He looked back down to the rocks where Alisa had sat. Only this time the rocks were empty. Alisa was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing!

**Chapter Seven**

Eric ran down the stairs and out onto the beach, looking around for the rocks he had just seen his love sitting upon. But as he got closer and closer he began to see that no one was there. The rocks, along with the beach, were empty.

"Alisa?" Eric called her name into the night. But there was nothing. Not a word. The only sound was of the oncoming surf.

"Alisa?" He called again but the answer was the same: Nothing. _Where is she? She was just here. _He thought to himself, still searching for her. Convinced that she still had to be around, somewhere.

He climbed out onto the rocks and looked out towards the ocean. No, she wouldn't have. Would she? Alisa wouldn't have returned to the ocean. Not after such a wonderful afternoon together. He sat where she had moments before and listened to the surf. Where was Alisa?

Eric sat on the rocks watching the waves roll in and out. Why couldn't he find her? Had she really gone back to the ocean? He didn't want to think about that. Upset, he stood and started back towards the castle. He would look for Aure. If she were gone, then he would know for certain that Alisa wouldn't be coming back. He ran off quickly to find the other little mermaid.

o0o

Alisa reached her mother's house, just after midnight. She swam in quickly and found Ursula fast asleep on her bed. Angrily she approached her. "Mother!"

The large octopus-woman didn't stir.

"Mother!" Alisa yelled again and this time shook her forcefully.

Ursula groaned and flipped over, all eight of her arms spilling out over the side of the bed. Her large eyes suddenly popped open and she gasped. "Alisa? Alisa, you're back!" She hastily got to her feet. "What a surprise!"

"Surprise? Mother, look at me! What am I doing like this? Did your potion not work or something?" Alisa longed to be back on land with her prince.

"Of course it worked! It worked just as I wanted it to!" Ursula grinned. "This way you can visit me every night and I won't get lonely!"

"What?" She glared at her mother. "You did this? How could you?" She was getting angry.

"I fixed your potion so that you are only a human during the day. You didn't think I'd make you a human permanently, did you? My only daughter?" Ursula seemed hurt.

"Why would you do that? I was happy there." She swam back and forth as if pacing.

"What is Eric going to think when he can't find me? What happens if I change and I am not near the water? And someone finds me. Humans hate mermaids, they want them dead…" She stopped pacing and looked to her mother. "Well?"

Ursula only smirked. "Alisa! I've worked out all the bugs! None of that is going to happen!"

"What does that mean?"

"You must be near the water in order to change."

"So if I don't go near the water at night, that means I won't change?" Alisa's frown became somewhat of a smile. She was talking to herself but aloud and the sea witch could hear her clearly.

Ursula's smile faded. "Well, that's just the thing. If you don't come, then I'll do something to get you here. That thought of it! Refusing to come and see your own mother! I thought I raised you better than all that!"

"Mother! Don't you get it? I want to stay up there. Please, Mother?"

"Alisa! You're my only child! I can't give you up so easily! It's cruel of you to even expect that of me..." Ursula slunk over to her cauldron and opened it up. "Besides," She continued. "I'll bet your prince doesn't even realize that you are gone." She roused an image to show Alisa her prince.

"I'm sorry, mother. But what would happen if I really _did_ marry Eric? I mean I can't just disappear from my husband every night to come see you." She was getting desperate to go back on land and was thinking of anything she could.

"Well, then I'd figure something out. But until then, you have no business spending any time with the prince at night!" She looked to the image and watched a desperate Eric traveling down the castle corridor. "See? He doesn't even realize that you are gone."

Alisa sighed and watched her prince with loving eyes. Her gaze then became serious when she saw him pause at her bedroom door and knock. "What is he doing?"

"What?" For the first time that night, Ursula looked at the image. "Oh, he's just knocking on some door." She said with a dismissive toss of her hand. "What's so unusual about that?"

"He is knocking on _my _door, Mother." Alisa frowned at her.

"_Your_ door?" Ursula looked displeased. "Why would he be at _your_ door?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I was there I would. But I'm not." Her frown deepened.

"Oh posh!" Said Ursula, "Quit complaining! He probably just wants to tell you goodnight. See? He's moving on." Both their gazes returned to the image and then Ursula closed the cauldron. "There, see? Not a problem!"

"Fine, Mother, you win." Alisa sat on the sandy ground and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Just time with you, Alisa." Said Ursula, lovingly.

Alisa looked up at her mother and sighed again. "When do I turn back? Before everyone wakes up?"

Ursula nodded. "At five every morning."

"So if I am spending every day with Eric and Aure and then every night with you; when am I ever going to get some sleep?" Alisa was not very happy with the arrangements.

Ursula's smile faded, "You're right! I didn't think of that!" She began to pace. "We'll need to come up with some way to make sure you get some sleep..."

Alisa waited for her mother to come up with something. She just wanted to get this first night over and done with. She thought back to why Eric would knock on her door so late at night.

"I've got it!" He mother sudden outburst interrupted her thoughts. Ursula stopped pacing and walked hastily over to the cabinet.

"What?"

"I shall make you a necklace! With it you may choose whether you want to be a mermaid or a human." She began removing things from the cabinet and dropping them into the now open cauldron.

"A necklace?" Alisa swam over to her mother and watched as she threw more vials into the cauldron.

"Yes."

"So, how is this going to help me sleep? Does that mean I really don't have to come _every_ night?" She looked at her mom hopefully.

"You must visit me every 48 hours." Ursula said, ready to compromise, but not willing to surrender her authority.

"Okay, so I stay one night there and then one night here. I guess that works." Alisa sat back down and watched her mother work.

"Good." Ursula dropped one last item into the cauldron and then waved her hand over the opening, chanting words as she did so. Soon enough, a white-gold necklace popped out of the haze and Ursula instantly snatched it up. "Here we are!" She held up the jewelry for Alisa to see before handing it to her daughter.

"Wow, Mom!" Alisa swam to her mother's side and had her put the necklace on for her. "So this will just know when I want to be human or mermaid?"

"No... it's not _that_ good. You have to hold on to the charm and wish what you want."

"Okay. That sounds easy enough." She looked at the charm that hung on the chain. The ocean blue heart was smooth and without blemish. A perfect gem.

Ursula seemed pleased by her work. "Well, tell me. How is life on land and in the palace?"

"Oh, it's nothing _too_ exciting…" Alisa shrugged. "Why? What do you want to know?"

Ursula's grin widened. "Why, my dear sweet Alisa… I want to know _everything_!"

And everything she told; her tale stretching well into the night.

o0o

Eric knocked urgently on the door. _Please be here!_ He thought anxiously. _Please be here!_

She opened the door on the third knock.

"Aure!" Eric looked at her in shock. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Aure cocked her head in confusion. She still wore the dress she had arrived in; the red rose was wilting in her hair.

"I mean. Uh... Have you seen Alisa?" He waited for her answer, though his patience was short.

Aure thought for a moment and then motioned towards the room next door. _She's in her room!_ Her green eyes seemed to say.

"I just knocked on her door," He said impatiently, "She wasn't in there."

But Aure was persistent. She exited her bedroom, leaving the door open as she wandered over to and rapped loudly on the wooden door. No one answered.

Eric followed her. "See? Do you know here she would have gone?"

Aure shook her head. She seemed troubled and she knocked again and again. With each knock she seemed to grow more desperate as if she too solely depended on Alisa's presence.

"I am going to go try and find her. You go back to bed. Alright? Goodnight." Eric turned to walk away but Aure grabbed his arm. "What?"

_Let me go too!_ He could almost hear her begging as she gripped tightly to his arm.

"You want to go? Why?" Eric was confused. He feared the girl might have gone crazy.

She continued tugging at his arm,

"Okay, okay…" He said and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Okay. It's alright. We'll find her."

But it wasn't alright to Aure. She started at him intensely, as if trying to communicate a message, one Eric couldn't read.

"It's alright. It's okay." He looked her straight in the eyes noticing for the first time that they were green. Alisa's were blue. He remembered that they were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Where oh where was Alisa?

The gesture seemed to calm Aure, and she looked away. She seemed somewhat ashamed by her actions, but Eric was willing to forgive.

"Alright. I guess we'd better go look for Alisa." He released her shoulders. 'Now, where do you think she went?"

Aure said nothing, but instead quickly walked past him and headed for the stairs. Eric, for some reason, found himself following her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He ran to keep up with her.

Aure only paused briefly at the top of the stairs, before climbing down and out to the beach. She crawled up onto some rocks; the very same rocks that Eric had seen Alisa sitting on only moments before.

"What are you doing? She's not here." Eric was confused and was somewhat worried about the young mermaid. She really did seem delirious.

Aure placed her hands on her hips and looked out over the ocean. She looked to Eric and then pointed to the sea, repeating this gesture a couple of times, trying to communicate to him a message.

"You think she went home?" He sat down on the rocks, "But why would she leave me?"

Aure tilted her head again, as if in thought and then shrugged. She smiled at him, but it was somewhat of a sad smile. A symbol of sympathy, he suspected.

"Well what do we do now?" Eric looked up at the little mermaid.

Aure shrugged again.

Eric sighed looking down at the sand beneath his feet.

Aure climbed down form the rocks and over to him, looking at him for a long time as if trying to decide what to say. However, both Eric and she knew that she wouldn't be saying anything.


	8. Chapter 8: What's Wrong with Eric?

**Chapter 8**

Alisa's eyes opened to the light shining into her room. She blinked a couple of times, allowing her eyes to adjust. Morning already? It seemed as if she had just shut her eyes to sleep after returning to the palace. She reached for the necklace and wrapped her hand around the charm. The gem felt warm to the touch. It was still there. It hadn't been a dream. She now had the power to change shape whenever she wanted.

_Alright, Mother. Now I can see you when I can_. She thought to herself standing up and walking to the window. Looking out onto the beach with the waves coming in and out. That was when she saw Eric for the first time that day. He seemed to be walking slowly, his head down. Like he was upset about something. But what?

She hastily walked over to the armoire in the corner and swung open the massive wooden doors. She marveled at all the beautiful dresses inside and quickly selected one. She held it up to her and looked in the mirror. _Perfect._

She quickly changed into the dress and brushed her hair, letting her curls lay around her face. She checked the mirror one last time before running to the door to find her prince. She ran into Aure in the hallway. "Aure!" She exclaimed instantly. In one glance she noticed that the other little mermaid was still wearing the dirty white dress that the sea witch had given her.

"Why are you still in that dirty old dress?" She shook her head at her friend. _No, that wouldn't do…_

Aure looked down at herself and then back at Alisa with a questioning stare. Alisa took Aure's arm and led her to her room and opened the armoire to reveal gowns in Aure's size.

"Here put this on!" She threw Aure a yellow sundress. Aure caught the dress and stared at it. Alisa couldn't decide if she didn't like it, or was just trying to be difficult. Aure looked back to Alisa.

"What is it, Aure? Why are you looking at me like that?" She sat on the bed and looked at her.

Aure looked to the dress again.

"You put it on." Alisa directed, hoping the confusion was pertaining to the use of the object.

Aure shook her head and walked over to where Alisa sat. She gave back the garment in a decisive manner.

"What? Do you not like it?" She looked at Aure and frowned. "Then you go pick something out."

Aure shook her head again. Alisa wished she understood. "Fine! If you don't like anything else, don't bother to change." She stood and walked back over to the door. She was a bit perturbed and had better things to do then fuss with troublesome mermaids. Aure could take care of herself. At least for a little while.

"I am going to find Eric. You do whatever you want." She opened the door and stepped into the hall. She suddenly ran right into Eric. She gasped. "Eric!"

The prince seemed surprised to see her. "Alisa?" His eyes were wide in shock.

"You are surprised to see me? Why is that?" She looked into his eyes wondering.

"I..." He seemed to be at a loss for words, "I thought you had left me."

"Left? Why would I leave you? I lo-" She stopped half way through her sentence. She couldn't say that she loved him. Now wasn't the time.

"I don't know." Eric didn't seem to have noticed her slip-up. He now looked past her and farther down the hall.

"Eric? Are you okay?" She was worried about him looking past her. Thankful that he didn't notice what she almost said.

"Fine. It's only the shock." He looked back to her and gave her a weak smile. She knew his mind was elsewhere.

"Okay? Well? What do you have planned for today?" She asked trying to change the subject onto something more fun. She gave him what she hoped was a cutesy grin, trying to brighten his spirits.

"Planned?"

"Well, I mean, what do we want to do today?" She wrapped her arm through his and they started down the hall.

"I have royal duties to attend to, but you... well, you may do whatever you'd like." Eric walked with her. He didn't seem to mind that she had taken his arm in hers.

"I would like to be with you." She looked up at him, her eyes carrying the sad realization that she wouldn't be spending the desired time with him. He said nothing, so she then looked away, "But I guess Aure and I will just have to walk around the castle a bit." She shrugged.

He nodded. "That'd probably be for the best."

"Okay." She was sad.

"Perk up." He said, turning to her, "I will see you at lunch and dinner. We may talk after that."

"Okay." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning back around to find Aure.

o0o

Alisa went back to find where Aure had gone off too. She was no where in sight. Alisa decided to try the bedroom. She approached the door and knocked softly. "Aure?" She opened the door slowly into a sun lit room. "Aure?" The room was empty.

_Where is she_? She thought to herself_. Maybe she went to the garden? _It is then she heard a bark come from someplace outside. She instantly went to the window and looked out into a courtyard where Prince Sandon was tossing a stick for the barking animal.

_Hmm. Maybe she is there with him? Or he's seen her. _She left the window and walked down to the stairs to find the area where she had last seen the young prince.

He was still there when she arrived, but was now lying on the grass, eyes closed, his face to the sky. Max, the sheepdog, lay down beside him, wagging his tail, the stick lay at his paws.

"Um. Prince Sandon?" She asked as she neared his side.

His eyes instinctively popped open and he looked in her direction. Realizing who was there, he instantly sat up. "A-Alisa!" He said quickly, "May I help you? You must be looking for Eric..."

"No. Um I was looking for Aure actually. Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Not since breakfast, no."

"Oh okay. Well thanks!" She turned to walk away.

"If I see her. I'll let her know you're looking for her!" He called after her.

"Thanks!" She called back as she walked farther down to the beach. Seagulls screeched overhead and a cool breeze ruffled through her hair. Suddenly, her stomach growled and it is here that she noticed she hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. Thinking back to Sandon's earlier comment, she figured she had slept through breakfast. Where could she get herself a bit of a snack to tie her over till lunch?

She headed back to the dinning room that they had had dinner the night before and wondered if the kitchen was very far from that. Walking through the double doors leading out of the room she found herself in a white room that looked to be the kitchen. She hoped to run into the cook or someone to help her get something to eat. Instead, she ran into Aure standing at a window.

"Aure?" She hadn't expected to see her there and wasn't sure what she was doing.

Aure twirled around suddenly. She appeared alarmed until she recognized her friend. She smiled at her simply in a quick hello, before turning back to the window. Alisa followed her gaze. Of course, she could see Sandon and he dog again in the courtyard. So that is what Aure had been doing. She was watching Sandon.

Alisa couldn't help but smile. It was quite apparent that she wasn't the only one who had fallen for a land prince. Aure was head-over-fins for Sandon. "Aure," The little mermaid turned to her, "Come on, it's rude to stare. Why don't we both go outside and join him?"

Fear suddenly came to Aure's eyes and she shook her head frantically.

Alisa tried to hide an amused grin. Yes. It was a fact. Shy Aure had a crush on the younger prince. "Oh, come on. He won't bite. He's a very nice prince."

Aure shook her head again.

Alisa knew it would be pointless to argue. "Fine. Have it your way. We'll do something else." She paused for a moment to think of a suitable activity. What was there to do in a palace? She figured the answer lay hidden in one of the closed rooms. Yes! That's what they'd do! She and Aure would go exploring!

"I've got it! Aure?"

Aure looked to her.

"What do you say to a little self-guided tour of the castle?"

Aure thought for a moment and then nodded eagerly.

"Great! Let's go." She grabbed the hand of her friend and headed for the door. For some strange reason, Alisa wasn't hungry anymore. Well, maybe that wasn't totally true. She _was_ still hungry, but not for food. Now, Alisa had a wild craving for only one thing: Adventure!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Please**** review this story if you like it, have some constructive criticism for us, or if you have anything to say about it at all. We'd really like to know what our reader's think. Please review so we can keep writing and you can keep reading... at least one review is required before the posting of the next chapter. Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Nine**

The first room they came to was the library. Aure instantly ran to the center of the large room totally oblivious to the fact that her friend still stood by the door. How beautiful everything was!

"Aure?"

She turned towards the door and saw Alisa frowning at her. What was it? What had she done wrong. _Oh! Would you look at this place? Isn't it lovely? _

Alisa soon came to her side and took her own look around. Aure searched her face for a sign of approval. Alisa's eyes only narrowed more. What was wrong? Aure followed her friend's gaze to one of the red cushioned window seats where Ariel, Princess Ariel of Atlantica, sat reading a book. Aure now understood.

"Can we move on now?" Alisa turned to her.

Aure instantly nodded, though she hated the thought of leaving the library so soon. The room fascinated her. She hated to abandon it.

Ariel, meanwhile, stood from her seat and walked over to the pair. She smiled, sweetly, though Aure could tell the kind gesture was forced.

"Ariel." Alisa nodded to her before walking out the door.

Aure followed, but paused at the doorway to sneak a glance over her shoulder. Ariel still stood where she had met them, watching them go. Aure didn't like the look in her eyes. There was something unnerving, and almost ominous about it. She tugged at Alisa's sleeve.

"What?" Alisa turned back around to look at the other little mermaid.

Aure motioned towards Ariel. _Look at her! She knows something. She's out to ruin us, I know! _

"It's okay, Aure." She looked over to Ariel then back at her friend, "Let's just keep exploring."

Aure followed her friend's lead and instantly they fled from the library. Unfortunately, their departure had been so hurried that they accidentally crashed into someone in the hallway.

"Ow!"

"Prince Sandon!" Alisa threw a hand to her mouth. Aure's expression rendered an equal amount of shock. "I'm so sorry." Alisa told the prince, watching as he picked himself off the ground.

"It's alright. It's alright. No harm done." He assured them and smiled at them sheepishly. "I should have watched where I was going."

Aure returned the smile. How handsome he was!

"Well, if your okay and we're okay then we should be going." Alisa hurriedly said as she grabbed Aure's hand.

"Going? Where?" Sandon asked curiously.

"We are exploring the castle."

"Exploring the castle…?"

Aure nodded.

Sandon looked somewhat confused but nodded anyways, "Well, then. Have fun, I suppose."

"We will." Alisa said before pulling Aure along with her.

Aure wanted to stay behind with Sandon, but figured she didn't have a choice in the matter. She shyly waved at him as they departed, watching him until they disappeared from view.

When they finally stopped fleeing, Aure looked to her friend. _Why did we run away from him? _She didn't understand. Wasn't Sandon a good guy? She thought he was. Oh did she ever think he was!

"How about this room?" Alisa seemed to not notice her friend's look of confusion. She pointed her finger to a closed door before looking to Aure. "What? What's wrong?"

_Sandon._ Aure said with her eyes, trying to appear stern. _Why did we run away from him?_

"Well," Alisa dropped her eyes, knowing just what the other little mermaid meant. "I- I don't know. Just seemed like the right thing to do?"

Aure tilted her head to the side. _Is there something wrong with him? Should I be cautious? _

"Nothing is wrong with him." She paused for a moment. "I don't think..."

Aure still didn't understand, but she decided to let it slide. For now at least. In the meantime, she would merely be careful around Prince Sandon, and see what was to come of it. After all, maybe there was some merit behind Alisa's concern? Perhaps Alisa was worried about her? Maybe she feared Aure would take her crush on Prince Sandon too fast.

"Well?" Alisa looked back to the door, "What do you think?"

Aure nodded. _Let's go in._

o0o

All through the day, Eric found it hard to concentrate on his work. Every time he tried to focus, his mind kept wandering to blonde-haired Alisa and her silent friend. There was something about them, something secret and hidden. Especially Alisa. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something told him she was truly something special.

"Eric? Pay attention please. There's no use in me even trying to continue your studies if you daydream all day. You're as bad as your brother!"

When Eric looked up, he noticed Grimsby frowning at him, a ruler in hand. "I'm sorry, Grim. Where were we?"

"Geography." Grimsby turned back towards the chalkboard and pointed to a map he had drawn. "As I was saying… this is a map of our kingdom. Pay close attention. It's vital you remember every section we go over."

Eric sighed, quite bored, and glanced over at his brother. As usual, the young blonde man was feverishly scribbling in his notebook about something that, Eric knew, had absolutely nothing to do with the lesson.

He leaned over to try to get a glimpse at what his brother was writing, while Grimsby had his back turned towards them.

"…Now, right here is the town. The town consists of one hundred buildings and about two-hundred-eighteen people…" Grimsby trailed on and Eric leaned closer.

Sandon looked up.

Eric smiled. "Another story, sir author?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the last one?"

"Eric, when you have an idea, you have to write it down before it escapes…"

"Ahem!" Both boys instantly turned back towards the front of the classroom. Grimsby glared down at them. "Was _anybody_ listening to my speech, or were we too busy holding our own conversations?"

"Sorry, Grim." Eric looked back toward the front.

Grimsby's eyes landed on Sandon's notebook and he instantly took it away.

"Hey!" Protested the young prince. "That's mine!"

"You'll get it back after class. Now, as I was saying…"

Just as soon as Grimsby started rambling again, however, so did Eric's thoughts. In less than five minutes, his mind had left the topic of geography behind and wandered to the shipwreck he had survived not so long ago. Alisa had rescued him, the thought warmed him. That in itself was special, wasn't it?

"...And do you know the answer?" Grimsby's voice broke through Eric's memory. "Eric?"

"Wha…?" Again, Eric slowly returned to the classroom.

"Two-hundred-eighteen!"

"Sandon, I was asking your brother."

"Grimsby?" Eric rubbed his stiff neck as he rose from his seat. "Maybe we should call it a day? My head's just not here right now."

"Well, that's quite apparent!"

Eric shot his mentor a sharp look before standing to exit the room. "We can pick this up again tomorrow morning."

"Great!" Sandon rose from his seat. "Let's go riding."

Grimsby sighed and took a seat at his desk. "Very well. As you wish, Prince Eric."

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Eric went to the door before turning back to his brother who had stayed right in step with him. "Alone..."

Sandon exchanged a look with Grimsby and then shrugged. "Okay."

Eric walked out of the room not really knowing where he was going. He just knew he had to get out of the room. Maybe even the castle itself.

He ended up walking clear down the beach to the spot where he had awoken after the shipwreck. It was the same place he had first met Alisa. It was where his opinions on mermaids had first begun to change; but only slightly. After all, Alisa was the only mermaid he liked. All the rest were just… well, worthless.

He took a seat on the sand and watched as the tide washed in and out. What was it like to live out there, he wondered. Was it better or worse than life on land? He made note to ask Alisa about it sometime. After all, if it were really so great, why would she come on land to live?

_To be with me?_

Eric sort of smiled at the thought. Now that would be amusing! What if life under the sea was bliss, but Alisa left it all behind for him? A mermaid in love? With him? He supposed it could be possible.

Suddenly, the wind picked up.

Eric's head rose as he saw a large wave coming towards him. A storm! Thinking quickly, he scrambled to his feet, ready to run away. But just as he was about to move, he stopped. His eyes landed upon a single form riding the top the wave with regal grace and poise. It was like nothing he had ever seen before with a woman's top half and the legs of an octopus.

_What in the world is that? _

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and please review! Sorry for the long wait, but both of us working on this story now have jobs... Lots of work to be done! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
